1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to side key assemblies, particularly, to a side key assembly used in a portable electronic device and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices have a housing with an inner compartment for receiving a printed circuit board therein, such as mobile phones, PDAs and so on. For convenience, a portable electronic device usually sets a side key assembly in a sidewall of the housing, so that the user can operate the electronic device by a single touch for receiving calls, activating background light, adjusting volume or browsing menu.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical side key assembly is used in a portable electronic device 100. The portable electronic device 100 includes a housing 102 and a circuit board (not shown) mounted in the housing 102. Two receiving holes 104 are defined in a sidewall 106 of the housing 102. The side key assembly includes two buttons 102 and two switches (not shown). Each button 102 has an operating portion 108 and a contact portion (not shown). Each operating portion 108 is received in a corresponding one of the receiving holes 104 and one end thereof protrudes from the corresponding receiving hole 104 of the sidewall 106 of the housing 102. Thus, the operating portion 108 is externally accessible to a user. Each switch or a portion thereof is located on the circuit board. Each contact portion is positioned adjacent to a corresponding switch. When the user presses the operating portion 108, the corresponding contact portion actuates the switch so as to generate an electronic signal in response.
Since the operating portion 108 of each button 102 extends out from a corresponding receiving hole 104 of the sidewall 106 of the housing 102, the operating portion 108 of the button 102 is easily pushed/pressed by an unintentional operation. An accidental (warning) activation of the electronic device may result from this unintentional operation and cause inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, a new side key assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.